In the proposed study, the mechanisms which account for normal and pathologic aqueous outflow resistance will be examined with the aim of better understanding the pathogenesis of elevated intraocular pressure and glaucoma. Fluid dynamic models - both experimental and theoretical -will be developed to simulate the flow of aqueous humor from the anterior chamber to the episcleral veins. Mock-ups of the various components of the aqueous outflow system will be created and tested, first individually, then as an assembled system. Results thus obtained will provide for a fundamental description of aqueous outflow which has, as its basis, the principles of fluid dynamics. In addition, we hope to develop new experimental techniques or to refine existing ones so as to enable the researcher or clinician to obtain more precise measurements of intraocular pressure, episcleral venous pressure, aqueous flow rate, and outflow resistance.